


Coming Home

by Caramelquokka0325



Series: Home [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adoption, Behind the Scenes, Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Foster Care, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelquokka0325/pseuds/Caramelquokka0325
Summary: I decided to create this little space to post bits and pieces that either didn’t make it in the final draft of the main storyline, or that I thought of after! Hopefully these little snippets will give my characters a richer background!This is also where I take additional questions and requests! Let me know what you would like me to write and I will do my best!This is titled Coming Home because I hope you can feel like you get a little more of a peek behind the curtain for the Home series!
Series: Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Spinoffs from Home Series

Hello lovely readers!

1: This is where I add scenes that were cut out from the main series or I thought of later! I also take questions about the main series! Feel free to ask anything in a comment and I will respond. Also! If you want to know what happened in a section where I skimmed over an event, you can ask to peek behind the scenes! ;)

2: Requests! I love being challenged hehe! Request some scenarios or scenes you would like to see and I will do my best to bring them to life! My guidelines are they have to involve the characters I’ve already written since I don’t have space to develop another character in these short scenarios! 

If you need a guideline, you can use this rough template! (This is only if you need help!):

Characters: Hyunjin, Jisung, Minho  
Setting: The beach  
Scenario: Brief summary of desired content…

3: I will write some holiday specials because I think they are fun! I hope you enjoy!

-Soojin


	2. DAISY- Soobin(4 months)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I am posting a little snippet of baby Soobin with Minho because I started Daisy when he was a toddler! In this one, he is 4 months old! Feel free to request anything as usual! I had to stop as I rewrote part of my stories but now I am back for requests! Enjoy!

“Shh….”

Minho patted Soobin’s back, his hand almost being able to cover it completely. He still marveled at how tiny Soobin was. But his cry sure was mighty.

“Please be quiet.” Minho practically begged.

He didn’t want to wake up the whole house. After graduating he had moved back in with his parents temporarily in preparation for his baby.

It wasn’t ideal. Minho had decided to adopt in somewhat of an emergency situation. There was only so much preparing he could reasonably do.

“I don’t know what you want.” Minho spoke to Soobin even though he couldn’t speak back. “Are you hungry? Cold? Just fussy?”

He was tired. Tired of waking up to Soobin crying what felt like every ten minutes. It was exhausting and just plain frustrating.

“Hold on…” Minho checked his phone schedule. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

He had learned to fee Soobin on cue, but sometimes keeping track was helpful when the days seemed to blur together.

Soobin was hitting the four-month mark which meant he did still need to be fed once or twice at night.

Minho threw one of his soft baby blankets over his shoulder and carried Soobin downstairs. Luckily, he was momentarily distracted by mouthing on his blanket so they were quiet as they passed the bedrooms.

Minho had been feeding Soobin on a mix of breast milk donated by kind mothers, including Soobin’s actual mother, and formula. Now they had officially moved on to formula only.

He tried to bounce Soobin lightly on his hip as he struggled to prepare a bottle for him. He had started crying again, Minho’s least favorite sound to hear.

“Need some help?”

“Shoot-.” Minho sighed when Chan appeared. “Is he waking everyone up?”

“No, no.” Chan reached for him. “I was up on my own.”

Minho transferred Soobin to Chan so he could speed up the process. Soobin adored Chan. As a baby, he couldn’t express it in words, but he seemed to settle down around Chan most easily and was always following him with his large brown eyes.

“Want me to feed him so you can sleep?” Chan offered.

“You did it the night before last. I feel bad.” Minho winced.

“I like it.” Chan waved him away. “You should rest. I’ll bring him in as soon as he’s done.”

“Thank you.” Minho meant it sincerely. “If he is still fussy come get me.”

“I got it.” Chan smiled and took the bottle from Minho.

“Do you know where my baby is?” Minho asked.

“Daddy put him on his circle.” Felix said. “He woke up not a long time ago but daddy took him before he could cry and wake you up.”

“Are you guys stalking my baby monitor?” Minho leaned forward to give Felix an eskimo kiss.

He tended to leave the monitor downstairs or forget it somewhere. He knew Chan or Ara secretly checked it sometimes, even getting to Soobin before he did.

“I was!” Felix laughed. “I saw him moving around so I told daddy and he went to check.”

“Thank you honey.” Minho set him on the floor and sat up. “I’ll get up now.”

Felix ran off downstairs while Minho changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He practically lived in lounge wear because he spent so much time at home with Soobin. He was working part-time but was payed well so finances weren’t an issue.

Chan was sitting on the floor with Felix next to him when he came downstairs. Some cartoon was playing for Felix and Soobin was craning his little neck trying to see it. He was on his tummy on his little circle.

His circle was just a soft blanket that Minho would place down so he knew Soobin was laying somewhere clean and soft.

Chan had given him a rubber ring to play with. It had made its way into his mouth quickly. Soobin seemed to be teething a bit early, or at least was in an oral stage.

Minho grinned seeing him in his baby blue onesie, his feet kicking energetically every so often. He could hold his head up now, but occasionally got tired and let it fall which always made Minho nervous he had bonked himself.

“Drool monster.” Minho commented as he crouched down next to him. “I better see some teeth soon with all this work you’ve been doing.”

Chan chuckled and reached out to brush over his soft hair.

Soobin wiggled around excitedly when he saw Minho, his toy falling out of his hand.

“Look at my happy little boy!” Minho grinned as he lifted Soobin. “Are you happy to see me?”

Soobin squealed in response.

He was getting heavier, plump with baby fat still but growing in all areas. Minho loved to hold him and listen to him babble in his ear. Unfortunately, he was becoming squirmier recently. Soon he would be crawling around or even trying to walk. Minho wasn’t ready. It was nice to be able to plop him down and know he couldn’t move.

“Fed him already.” Chan let him know.

“Thanks.” Minho kissed Soobin’s chubby cheeks. “I have to give you a bath today!”

Soobin kicked his feet out energetically. He was quite an active baby.

“Let’s get you changed.” Minho went to take care of it.

Minho was mostly limited to his house because Soobin napped in the middle of the day. It was amazing how much babies could sleep, but it also showed in how fast Soobin grew. Not to mention how squirmy he was.

“My baby!” Minho startled when he came back downstairs hearing the energetic voice.

Jisung quickly popped off of the couch and held his arms out for Soobin.

Jisung had been Soobin’s biggest fan other than Minho since the day he was born. Jisung had stopped by every day for a week when Soobin was just a few days old. He adored Soobin so much it was pretty sweet.

“Come here little dumpling.” Jisung gathered Soobin into his arms.

Minho headed to the kitchen. It was normal for Jisung to just come in whenever he felt like it. He was a big help so it was nice.

Minho was able to actually get work done as Jisung and Seungmin played with Soobin.

“Hey, I wanted to tell you something.” Jisung told him as Minho prepared a bath for Soobin. “Wanna get out of the house? We can go to the park after dinner.”

“It’s kinda late for the park…”

“The stars will be out.” Jisung replied.

“Okay sure. Wanna help me give him a bath?” Minho had his bath set up in sink. He had bought it because babies couldn’t actually be submerged in the large bath.

“Sure!” Jisung started to unbutton Soobin’s onesie with him in his arms.

Luckily, Soobin loved the bath. It was easy to get him washed up.

Once they were done, Minho lay him down for a nap.

Jisung hung out with them, even running with Felix and Jeongin down to the store to get snacks. Just for fun.

It was nice to have Jisung around.

Once Soobin was in bed, which took longer than usual for some reason, Minho and Jisung headed out.

Jisung had brought a blanket to lay on.

“How is it being a dad?” Jisung asked.

“I had no idea it would be this hard.” Minho breathed out. “I can’t even predict what might happen a day ahead.”

“You’re doing such a good job though.” Jisung assured him.

“Am I though? He’s a baby. He can’t tell me what I’m doing right or wrong.”

“That is true.” Jisung laughed. “But he’s healthy and happy and safe so that counts for something.”

“My family has helped a lot.” Minho nodded.

They stared up at the stars for a while. It was peaceful. No responsibilities. No worries. Just the two of them relaxed and happy.

“I have something to tell you.”

Minho turned his head to Jisung.

“Now you have me nervous.” he teased.

“Surprise! I’m moving.” Jisung laughed awkwardly.

“Did you really just pull a reverse card on me by telling me the same way I told you?” Minho gasped.

“Yeah but mine isn’t so sad or heartbreaking!”

“Aw! You were heartbroken?” Minho couldn’t resist teasing Jisung even in a serious moment.

“You know I was!” Jisung smacked him in the chest. “But anyways… I think it’s best if I move out. Get my life started. But nowhere too far away.”

“That’s good.” Minho rolled onto his side. “I thought you would do that.”

“I was thinking of renting an apartment.” Jisung continued. “I also thought… you could come with me…”

“To live with you?”

“Yeah. It’s cheaper that way and… I don’t know. We could be together again.” Jisung shrugged, still laying on his back and avoiding looking at Minho.

“Sounds like you miss being with me in college.”

“You’re my comfort person, remember.” Jisung replied. “Of course I would prefer you come with me. But I understand if you don’t want to. I can find someone else.”

Minho considered for a moment. He honestly knew it would break Jisung’s heart if he said no.

“You know it wouldn’t be just me. Soobin would have to come too.”

“Well obviously!” Jisung laughed shortly and played with the strings of his hoodie.

“My answer would be yes- I said would be.” Minho stopped to repeat himself before he got Jisung’s hopes up. “But I don’t think you know what you’re signing yourself up for. I would like to be on my own so I didn’t burden my own family, but then the burden would be on you.”

“You’re not a burden.”

“Living with Soobin is a lot.” Minho laid down the hard facts. “He’ll keep you up at night. He’ll make messes. Everything needs to be baby proofed. I won’t even be able to contribute as much as I would like because he is my main priority.”

“I know but-.”

“You don’t know. You don’t know how hard it is to live with a little baby.” Minho stopped him.

Jisung thought for a moment.

“You’re right. I don’t know how hard it is, but I know how I feel!” Jisung argued. “I love Soobin! I’ll be too happy to even bother with all the other stuff!”

Minho laughed at that. Hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Why are you laughing?” Jisung frowned.

“Because he’s my own kid and I love him to death but heck- I am sick and tired of some things!” Minho laughed. “Do you know how many onesies he can drool into in a day? I get sick of changing him! Or how he picks the oddest hours of the night to suddenly be hungry! Or just cry!”

“I get it. He’s a handful.” Jisung smiled sheepishly.

“I just want you to be sure if that’s really what you want.” Minho said in a more serious tone. “If it is, then I’m in. But you _have_ to think about it.”

“I promise I will.” Jisung nodded his head.

Minho was honestly impressed with how seriously Jisung thought about it. He didn’t bring it up for another few days.

Minho truly thought he would change his mind.

He relaxed into Chan’s chair for the evening while Seungmin held Soobin.

Seungmin loved Soobin. Sometimes Minho felt choked up with emotion seeing the way he was so gentle and caring with him. Since the first day he had met him, he was wrapped around Soobin’s little finger.

“Oops- he’s drooling on your shirt.” Minho pointed out.

“It’s okay.” Seungmin grinned, keeping him in a firm embrace. “I don’t mind.”

“Just let me know if he gets too drooly and I’ll get his pacifier to try and cut it down.”

“It’s because he’s getting teeth, right?” Seungmin asked.

“I think so. He’s been chewing on everything and had a low-grade fever last night.”

“Poor baby. It’s probably uncomfortable.”

Minho smiled fondly at them. Seungmin was so attentive to how Soobin might be feeling even though he was just a baby.

“I think he’s sleepy.” Seungmin commented.

Soobin had given up holding his head up. He lay against Seungmin’s chest, his eyes drooping tiredly.

“Do you want to keep holding him or should I take him?” Minho asked.

“I’ll hold him.” Seungmin gently rubbed his back, seeming content.

“I’m a dinosaur!” Felix suddenly burst into the room. “Rawr!”

Soobin jolted awake, turning his head to find the source of interruption.

Felix visibly drooped seeing them just sitting there.

“Why are you being so boring?” he asked with an unimpressed voice. “I want to play.”

“Sorry sunshine. I’m too tired to play.” Minho stretched and yawned.

“Minnie?” Felix looked at Seungmin hopefully.

“I’m taking care of Soobin. He was almost asleep but you woke him up.” Seungmin gave him a disapproving look.

“He looks awake.” Felix came over and waved his hand in front of Soobin’s face. He looked at Felix’s hand and went a little cross eyed.

“Because of you.” Seungmin poked Felix as a scolding.

“You can sleep.” Felix told Soobin directly and patted his head.

Soobin was a bit more wary of Felix because he was the loudest and most energetic. He loved Soobin, but didn’t have the same fascination that Seungmin had. He sometimes pouted if Soobin got more attention than him.

“Why don’t we watch a movie later together?” Minho tried to console Felix.

“Okay!” he was easy to please.

Unfortunately, Minho was still tired then and it was hard to stay awake during the movie.

“Wake up!” Felix smacked his hand on Minho’s chest.

Minho jerked back awake.

“Felix.” Chan scolded. “Let him sleep if he needs.”

“M’ fine.” Minho murmured.

He glanced over to check on Soobin. He was cradled against Chan’s chest, fast asleep. It was so nice to have him asleep for a decent amount of time.

“I love you bud, but I don’t think I will last through the movie.” Minho shifted to be more comfortable with Felix, his eyes already falling shut again.

When he woke up, He was alone on the couch. A blanket was pulled over him and the living room was dark.

He pushed himself up slowly before heading upstairs to crash in his actual bed. A light under Chan and Ara’s bedroom door stopped him. He moved closer quietly, curious why they were still awake at such a late hour.

Gentle voices carried into the hallway.

“He’s still learning.”

“I know but- it’s such a burden for him to have. I see the way he’s working so hard. He’s wearing himself down.”

“He’s young, but that also means he’ll be able to bounce back just as fast.” Chan replied.

“He’s not ready to be a _father_ though.”

Ara’s words hit Minho hard. His breath physically caught at her statement. Chan’s silence afterward was equally as devastating.

“He doesn’t have a choice. He’s already chosen to give up these years to be a father. We have to recognize nothing will change his responsibilities now.”

Minho drew back, a sick feeling already settling in his chest. He had already felt insecure, but hearing his own insecurities reflected by the ones he loved and trusted most hurt. He wished he had never listened in on their private conversation.

He couldn’t sleep that night. Usually he would take any sleep he could get, but he just felt hollow inside. There was a restlessness he couldn’t put out.

In the morning he measured Soobin’s formula wrong twice, making him want to throw something at the wall. Even holding Soobin didn’t calm him much.

“Are you good at bouncing?” Minho asked him while they were sitting on the couch.

Soobin had his feet planted in Minho’s lap and was pushing himself up and down energetically. Minho was trying to get work done, but it was hard with a squirmy baby.

“You’re so energetic today.”

Minho lifted Soobin and helped him stand on his lap, resuming his bouncing. Minho lay him back down on his thighs so he was on his back. That way he could look through some paperwork he had without him getting in the way too much.

That position didn’t work either because Soobin was still wanting to move around. He landed a few solid kicks against Minho’s stomach before the latter gave up entirely.

“Okay, on the floor you go.” Minho sighed and place him on his circle.

Finally, some peace. Until Soobin became frustrated with not being able to move much and just began flailing and kicking around, on the verge of tears.

“I’m heading to the store!” Chan called out.

Minho perked up and grabbed Soobin.

“Wanna take this cutie with you?” he presented Soobin to Chan.

“Why is he all red?” Chan frowned.

“He’s frustrated he can’t crawl.” Minho rolled his eyes at Soobin’s angry pink little face.

“I’m doing some hardcore shopping so I won’t be able to take him. But you can come with if you want.”

Minho considered for a moment and then nodded. Being out was better than being in the house.

“Get the carseat from your mom’s car. We will take mine.” Chan directed and took Soobin to place on his hip.

Minho did as he was told.

The carseat was clunky and awkward to put in. Minho had truthfully never done it himself. Chan and Ara had been the ones to mess with it.

Now he was trying, it just made him nerves even worse. He had to thread the seatbelt through and click it into place but the belt kept slipping out.

Finally, he managed and deposited Soobin in the carseat.

As he reached over to double check the belt, Soobin took the opportunity to curl his tiny fingers in Minho’s hair.

“Ow!” Minho pulled away. For a baby, he had a strong grip.

“Cutie.” Chan smiled.

“This cutie is biting the hand that feeds it.” Minho grumbled while Soobin giggled.

They got on the road to head to the store and had relative quiet other than Soobin occasionally babbling on in baby language.

“Red light!” Minho warned as they approached an intersection a little too fast.

Chan pressed his foot on the brakes hard, but not a screeching stop.

They eased behind the line safely but there was a thump from behind them as they did.

“Minho! He’s- push him back!” Chan reached behind him after looking in the rearview mirror.

Minho gasped and twisted in his seat to help.

Soobin’s carseat must not have been secured because he had tipped forward. The top of his carseat had hit the back of Chan’s seat and made a triangle of sorts with Soobin facing the floor.

Minho gripped the top and tried to push it back but it was heavier than he expected. It didn’t help that Soobin started crying.

“Get him back in the seat!” Chan had to keep driving.

“I’m trying!”

Minho unbuckled himself and climbed into the back as the car was still moving to place the carseat in its original position. Chan worked on pulling over.

Finally, they parked in a parking lot and took a second to breathe. Minho tried to soothe Soobin, who seemed more frightened than anything else.

Chan twisted around to look at them.

“I told you to check if the carseat was strapped in.”

“I did!” Minho defended himself.

“Then how did he just fall forward?” Chan shot back. “If we were in an accident he could have been thrown anywhere!”

Minho swallowed at the terrifying mental image.

“Is he hurt?” Chan reached back to touch Soobin’s knee.

“I don’t think so. Just scared.” Minho replied shakily.

“Gosh…” Chan groaned. “It’s a good thing I took a hard stop or we wouldn’t have known.”

“Yeah…” Minho held Soobin’s hand, his heart still rabbiting quickly.

He kept a firm grip on Soobin while they were at the store. The small incident had made him more nervous that he would like to admit.

He tried to focus on his work when he was back at home, but it felt impossible. He had set Soobin up with Seungmin who was playing crafts with Felix, yet he still couldn’t focus.

“Are you guys having fun?” he took a break to go see what they were up too.

“I made this… bead thing!” Felix held it in the air, not sure what it was called.

“That’s cool. Hey-.” Minho suddenly lunged forward and caught Soobin’s hand which was drifting towards his mouth. Clutched in his fist was a stray bead that somehow rolled close enough for him to grab.

Minho took it away from him quickly. It frightened him more than he wanted to admit.

“Oops.” Felix said.

Minho turned on Seungmin instead.

“Why can’t you listen to me?” Minho snapped. “I told you not to let him near any of the small pieces! How many times have I told you he’ll put them in his mouth?”

Seungmin stared at him in surprise.

“Are you listening?” Minho snapped his fingers in front of his face. “He’s a baby! He could choke and die!”

Soobin hiccupped in his arms, trying to yank on his hair.

“I didn’t mean to-.”

“That’s not good enough.” Minho cut him off. “When you’re with him, you’re responsible. You have to pay more attention.”

Seungmin nodded solemnly, still staring at Minho.

“Gosh-.” Minho huffed, taking Soobin out of the room.

The world felt like one big dangerous trap for a baby. He didn’t let him out of his sight all the way until dinner.

“Where is Seungmin and mom?” Minho asked when they sat down.

Felix looked between Chan and Minho with wide eyes.

“He’s with mom.” Chan replied.

“He’s crying.” Felix piped up.

“What happened?” Minho frowned worriedly.

“He cried because you yelled at him.” Felix informed him. Minho looked at Chan who nodded.

Minho felt guilt hit him hard. He hadn’t meant to yell at Seungmin. He shouldn’t have gotten so angry.

Before he put Soobin down for bed, he took him to Seungmin’s room. The younger boy was sitting on his bed reading. His eyes and nose were pink from crying.

“He came to say goodnight.” Minho said softly.

Seungmin sat up, avoiding eye contact.

“Do you want to give goodnight kisses?” Minho tapped Soobin’s nose and brought him to Seungmin. “Give him a kiss baby.”

Soobin bumped his face against Seungmin’s cheek. His little hand also made a grab for his hair, but Minho pulled him away in time.

Seungmin smiled for a brief second but stayed silent. Minho sat next to him, balancing Soobin on his lap.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Minho told him. “I know I’ve asked you to look after Soobin a lot for me, but I never properly thanked you.”

Seungmin looked confused.

“He’s lucky to have such a good uncle.” Minho nudged him. “He loves you a lot.”

“But…” Seungmin finally looked at him. “I almost hurt him today.”

Minho smiled at him gently.

“He’s a baby. He’s going to get into mischief no matter what! It’s not because you weren’t being careful.”

“But you said-.”

“I said things that I didn’t mean.” Minho shook his head. “I was mean. Really mean, and I’m really sorry for it. I promise I’m not angry or worried about you. You’re the best person I could ask for to be with Soobin.”

Seungmin searched his face, probably not believing him.

“The truth is…” Minho lowered his voice slightly. “I made a much bigger mistake earlier today and I was mad at myself about it. I accidentally took it out on you when I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Seungmin murmured.

“You’re doing just fine Seungmin. I promise I’m not mad.” Minho reached out to squeeze his arm.

“Good.” Seungmin smiled shyly.

“Now you better sleep because this little cutie is going to need a playmate tomorrow.” Minho stood and patted Soobin’s bottom.

Seungmin grinned and pulled the covers up to his chin.

Minho leaned down and kissed his forehead just because Seungmin was technically his baby too.

Once Soobin was asleep, Minho headed down to where Chan was in the living room.

“Fixed.” Minho sat on the couch next to him with a sigh. “And the baby is sleeping.”

Chan nodded.

“You’re disappointed in me. I know.” Minho addressed the elephant in the room. “I was a jerk to him.”

“No, it’s not that…” Chan shook his head.

“Is it because I messed up with his carseat?” Minho tensed a little.

“No, I-.” Chan paused. “I feel guilty too.”

“Why?”

“Am I making things harder on you?”

Chan stared at Minho with worried eyes. Immediately, Minho remembered all the little things they all had said or done in the past week that had piled up.

He clenched his hands into fists in his lap. He was supposed to be honest but it was hard.

Slowly, he nodded his head.

“Tell me.” Chan whispered, encouraging him to speak.

Minho swallowed hard. It surprised him how quickly he wanted to cry.

“It hurt my feelings when you yelled at me about the carseat.”

Chan nodded, watching him sorrowfully but letting him speak.

“I felt insecure when I was feeding him wrong because of things you said.”

Minho blinked back tears, seconds from full on crying.

“I-I heard you and mom talking a-and saying…I’m not ready to be a father.”

“Oh Minho-.”

He started really crying then, pressing his sweater sleeves against his face. Chan immediately moved to hug him.

“I’m not good enough to be his dad! What am I supposed to do?” Minho sobbed against his shoulder.

“No Minho we didn’t mean that at all! We weren’t trying to say you were incompetent! We just wanted to make sure you didn’t miss out on any part of life since you’re such a young father!”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have done it.” Minho wiped his eyes.

“No, you’re absolutely perfect for him.” Chan assured him. “And we all make mistakes as parents. I’m honestly amazed you haven’t had any major catastrophes so far!”

“I have a lot of close calls.” Minho sniffled.

“Like I said, it’s part of being a parent.” Chan rubbed his back. “I promise you’re doing great.”

“I just want to keep him safe, ya know?” Minho gave him a tearful laugh.

“I know.” Chan smiled. “You’ve been the best dad ever for him.”

“Wow, that’s a bit much.” Minho rolled his eyes.

“It’s true!” Chan insisted.

“It’s a good thing I have the best dad ever to help me.” Minho said a bit shyly.

“Now _that_ is a bit much.” Chan teased.

Minho grinned and grabbed Chan in a hug.

“Thank you.” he really meant it.

“I’m always here if you need anything.”


End file.
